


'i love you.' 'i know.'

by cloandhazza



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, also, but it won't include sex, there is some sex mention, this is going to be pretty great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloandhazza/pseuds/cloandhazza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Han! I swear to god, I really am going to kill you!" She yelled at him again, but all he did was smirk. </p><p>"I'm good, aren't I?"</p><p>"You're lucky I love you, Solo."</p><p>He smiled at her, walking over and kissing her forehead. "I know."</p>
            </blockquote>





	'i love you.' 'i know.'

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by a tweet (https://twitter.com/organaleias/status/691864666092519424) my lovely mother tweeted and i felt compelled to make it as real as possible so enjoy this little college au of hanleia having a wild night and getting caught :)

Leia was absolutely infatuated with Han. There was no way she could fight it, really. To be honest - she didn't want to. From the moment she met Han the day they all moved into the dorms, she knew that she was going to get attached to him in one way or another. Which is why when he took her home after a party one night, she wasn't surprised at all. 

They giggled as they drunkenly raced through the halls of the dorm building to Han's dorm he shared with Lando, who Leia didn't really trust. He managed to get the door open and they both tripped into the room. He fell onto the bed and she fell on top of him, a giant grin on both of their faces.

"Do you really want to do this?" Han asked her softly, the smell of alcohol on his breath.

"I'm sure about this....I want this." Leia replied as she leaned up and closed the few inches between them as their lips met. It was this that solidified what they were doing - that they were actually here and together and kissing and oh my god, she'd dreamed about this moment for three and a half months now. The passion and lust intensified with every kiss, each one lasting as long as they could possibly go before they had to break apart for air. It was like they were made for each other, they fit together so perfectly. She noted that he seemed to be as interested in this as she was, which definitely made her feel like her feelings were being reciprocated by him. She had been afraid that this was going to be a one-off thing, considering they were friends. They were just friends, friends don't do things like this. But the fact that he was kissing her with such intensity, such passion, she knew this wasn't just a one night stand. She made a mental note to remember to ask him where they were going with this in the morning, before taking a breath and letting herself get lost in the moment. 

They stayed in the kissing stage for a while, exploring different things as they lost pieces of clothes along the way. It was like they couldn't get enough of each other. Every now and then Han would pull away for a moment to just take her in, realise that girl that he was kissing and touching in some inappropriate places was Leia, the girl he saw everyday in class, the girl he spent his free time with, the girl that happened to be one of his best friend's brothers (oops....this was going to take some explaining to Luke). They were caught in the moment, and as the last piece of clothing was removed (which just happened to be Han's underwear), they were suspended in a silent moment of awe. Taking in everything about each other, their lips met with more intensity then they had all night - which was really saying something. Han turned them over so he was on top of her, leaning down to whisper in her ear. 

"I'll take care of you, princess."

"I'm not afraid of you, scoundrel."

\-------

Han woke up the next morning holding a completely naked Leia in his arms and a throbbing pain in his head. He groaned as he opened his eyes and the sunlight hit him, causing the pain to grow ten times. Looking down, he found Leia in the stages of waking up. 

"Good morning, beautiful." He managed in a rough voice, pulling his arms away from around her to rub his eyes and block out the sunlight.

"Every single time....why don't I ever stop myself?" Leia muttered, rubbing her forehead as she attempted to sit up. Deciding against it, she landed back against Han's chest before realising they were both still naked. "Wait....why are we naked?" Han smirked as she spoke and it clicked in her mind. She sat up quickly and pulled the duvet covers over her. "Why didn't you stop me?!" She yelled at him, getting up to find her clothes. 

"I'm sorry, I wasn't exactly in the soberest state either!" He yelled back, regretting the yelling after as his head throbbed again. He got up himself and grabbed her clothes, following her and giving them to her. "I enjoyed it, though. I think you did too, considering I can pretty much still hear you yelling my name in my head." She took her clothes and pushed him afterwards, walking towards the bathroom as he had a hurt look on his face.

"You're absolutely insufferable. Have you ever been taught not to take advantage of the drunk girl at a party? Please tell me you at least used protection." She rambled as she headed to the bathroom to get changed. 

"I'm positive I used protection, Your Highness." He bowed to her as he spoke, making her roll her eyes but still smile. It was as she opened the door to the bathroom that they both realised Han didn't live alone. "Oh. Hi Lando, Luke." He said, looking at the two boys sitting in the bathroom. 

"Han Solo, I really hate you." Leia grumbled, walking into the bathroom as Luke covered his eyes and Lando stared at Han.

"That's not what we heard last night. It looks like that's not true either, judging from Leia's neck." Lando mentioned, trying to look away from the naked couple standing in the bathroom. Leia immediately spun around to look in the mirror, and upon looking at it, she found her neck was covered in hickeys. 

"Han! I swear to god, I really am going to kill you!" She yelled at him again, but all he did was smirk. 

"I'm good, aren't I?"

"You're lucky I love you, Solo."

He smiled at her, walking over and kissing her forehead. "I know."


End file.
